Heroes of the 9 Earths
by GamerRider45
Summary: Lord Shadow has found the Staff of Dimensions and used it to invade the 9 different Earths. It is up to the 9 Heroes (Ryu, May, Jin Kazama, Iron Man, Jotaro Kujo, Kamen Rider Wizard, Batman, Lucina and Heavy Weapons Guy) to travel to these Earths and combat Lord Shadow and his army of aliens in order to save the world.
1. Gathering of the 9 Heroes, Part 1

Earth. A beautiful planet where humans live in harmony and peace. Some of them live the normal life while others dedicated themselves into protecting the planet they loved. But what if there were 8 Earths and what if they merged into one?

In a distant planet, a shadowy figure can be seen searching for something and after a long search, he finally found it: a magical staff called the Staff of Dimensions.

"At last, the Staff of Dimensons is finally here!" He exclaimed.

He grabs the Staff and tested it's powers and it seems to be working.

"With this, I can finally open a rift to other dimensions. Hahahaha!" He said.

Then, his minions finally arrived on the planet.

"I see that you've finally found the Staff of Dimensions, Master." His servant said.

"Yes. We can finally begin our invasion of the 8 Earths." He exclaimed

"Then, the preparations are complete." His servant said.

An army appeared in front of them.

"Now, I shall use this staff to open a rift to the Eight Earths." He said.

He then activates the staff, which glows white for a few seconds, before a portal appeared in front of them.

"Go, my servants! Lay waste on the Eight Earths." He ordered his servants.

"Yes, Lord Shadow!" His servant obeyed.

Then, they went through the portal and after that, the portal disappears. Meanwhile, in another planet, a blonde man can be seen sitting in a throne, observing the Eight Earths, until he noticed something's wrong...

"W-What's this?" He was curious as to what happened.

He took a closer look and that's where he found out that Lord Shadow's alien army had invaded the Eight Earths.

"Those are...Lord Shadow's army!" He was shocked. "How was this possible?"

We then saw footage of Lord Shadow's army wrecking havoc across the Eight Earths.

"This is bad...If this keeps up, Lord Shadow will conquer all 9 Earths under his rule... I musr do something..." He said.

Then he noticed something. He noticed that there's one in each Earth who fought bravely against the alien army.

"Perhaps, I could recruit these individuals...They might be the only one who can beat Lord Shadow and his army of aliens." He thought.

* * *

 **Street Fighter World**

Somewhere in New Zealand, Ryu can be seen fighting Lord Shadow's alien army. He was overwhelmed by the alien's power.

"W-What are these aliens?" Ryu said. "They're a lot stronger than I thought..."

"What do you think of my new army, Ryu?" A voice can be heard.

"That voice..." Ryu was shocked upon hearing that voice.

Then, a purple energy appeared and it is revealed to be Bison.

"Bison? But I thought you were dead..." Ryu said.

"Yes, you DID kill me. But thanks to Lord Shadow, I am reborn!" Bison exclaimed.

"Lord Shadow?" Ryu was confused.

"Give it up, Ryu. I have brainwashed some of your friends." Bison said.

Ken, Chun-Li, Cammy and Guile then appeared as Bison summoned them using his Psycho Power.

"Ken! Everyone!" Ryu said.

"Ryu, you must join Shadoloo! Lord Bison will give you more power than you've ever imagined!" Ken said.

"This aura..." Ryu sensed something within them.

"Ah, yes. I have filled them with my Psycho Power. Now, they're a lot stronger than before!" Bison explained.

"It can't be..." Ryu was shocked.

"So, what's it gonna be, Ryu? Surrender to us and join with your friends or die?" Bison asked.

But then, a portal appeared behind Ryu.

"Hmm?" Bison was curious as to why the portal appeared behind Ryu.

The portal starts to suck up Ryu inside and after that, it disappears.

"Hmph! So he escaped..." Bison said. "No matter, he won't be bothering with us anymore."

Bison, the brainwashed fighters and the aliens all left the area.

* * *

 **Pokemon World**

Somewhere in Johto region, May, alongside with her Blaziken, can be seen fighting off the aliens.

"Just what do these aliens want with me?" May asked. "Blaziken, Blaze Kick!"

Blaziken's right foot starts to set on fire and hits the alien surrounding them. But she was surprised that they survive from that attack.

"W-What? Blaze Kick did nothing to these things." May was shocked.

The aliens managed to hit Blaziken, which weakens him.

"Blaziken! No!" May cried.

"Why don't you just give up, May?" A voice can be heard.

Then, a green-haired boy appeared in front of her. His eyes changed to red, indicating that he was brainwashed.

"D-Drew? Is that you?" May asked.

"Yes. Who else would you expect?" Drew responded.

"What's going on here?" May said.

"Our boss wants you and any of Ash's friends dead!" Drew responded.

"What?!" May was shocked. "W-What are you talking about?"

"If I succeed, Lord Giovanni will be pleased." Drew said.

"Huh? Giovanni?" May was confused.

"Sorry, but this is the end for you!" Drew said.

Just before Drew could approach her, a portal appeared behind May.

"What?" Drew was surprised.

"Huh? What is this?" May was surprised as well.

Then, the portal sucked up May inside.

"Hurry! Go after that portal!" Drew commanded the aliens.

The aliens tried to go after the portal, but it closes before they can enter.

"Darn it! She got away!" Drew ranted. "I'd better tell Lord Giovanni about this..."

Drew and the aliens all exited the area.

* * *

 **Tekken World**

Inside the Mishima Zaibatsu building, Jin can be seen talking to Lars, who is outside the building, fighting against the aliens and the G Corporation soldiers, through the phone.

"Aliens?" Jin asked.

"Yes. From what I've seen, these aliens are probably siding with G Corporation." Lars informed.

"That's impossible! Kazuya wouldn't go far as to recruit these aliens for their cause!" Jin said.

"Well, I did saw them fighting alongside the G Corporation soldiers so..." Lars said.

"What's the matter?" Jin asked.

"We could use some backup right now. These aliens are really powerful." Lars said.

"Alright, I'll send some backup right now. I'll even bring Nina there now. Prepare yourself." Jin informed.

"I'll be ready." Lars said.

He then cuts off the conversation. Nina then enters the room.

"You want me to help him in there?" Nina asked.

"If what Lars say is true, then he needs all the help we can get." Jin said.

"Where did these alien came from? And why would they side with G Corporation?" Nina asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that these aliens are dangerous." Jin responded.

"Alright, I'll go ahead and helps Lars." Nina said.

Nina then left the room to help Lars in taking down the G Corporation. But then...

"So, you're finally alone..." A voice can be heard.

"What?!" Jin was shocked.

Kazuya then enters the room, talking to Jin.

"Kazuya! How did you get in here?" Jin asked.

"While your soldiers are distracted by those aliens, I took it upon myself to go inside and confront you." Kazuya explained.

"So, you're controlling these aliens..." Jin said.

"Control? Hmph! I did not control these aliens." Kazuya said.

"What do you mean by that?" Jin asked.

"I'm afraid you don't have to know, cause I'm gonna end you and the Zaibatsu right now!" Kazuya said.

Kazuya summons the alien inside the room, surrounding Jin. But before they could attack him, a portal appeared behind Jin.

"Hmm? A portal?" Kazuya said.

The portal starts to suck Jin inside and after that, it disappears.

"Tch! That portal got him." Kazuya said. "No matter, as long as he's gone, I can finally destroy this place."

Kazuya and the aliens exited the building and after a while, the building exploded.

* * *

 **Marvel World**

In New York, the Avengers are fighting against Loki alongside Lord Shadow's aliens.

"Whoa! What are those?" Iron Man asked.

"Loki must have recruited another alien race..." Captain America responded. "Thor, do you know what those are?"

"I do not know, Captain. I have never seen these species before..." Thor answered.

"You mean these aliens are entirely new?" Black Widow asked.

"That's a possibility. I'm not sure where Loki gets these aliens." Thor responded.

"Well, what are we gonna do?" Iron Man asked.

"I'll go after Loki. He must be here somewhere..." Thor said.

"Okay, we're going to defend the Avengers Tower from these aliens." Captain America responded.

Thor flies away from the group to find Loki and explain what's going on.

"Alright, team. Let's defend the Avengers Tower!" Captain America issued an order.

"Right." Everyone nodded.

The Avengers then began attacking the aliens that are coming towards the Tower. At first, they were able to gain the upper hand, but they were eventually overpowered.

"Ugh! These aliens are powerful..." Iron Man said.

"How do you like my new alien army?" A voice can be heard.

Loki appeared in front of them while Thor finds him and confronts him.

"Loki!" Thor called.

"Ah, brother. I see that you finally found me." Loki answered.

"Tell me. Where did you get these aliens?" Thor asked.

"Must I tell you anything, brother? It doesn't matter! Cause you're all finished right here!" Loki responded.

"We'll see about that!" Thor said.

Thor tries to attack Loki, but the aliens easily swatted him away, landing him back to the ground.

"Thor!" Captain America cried.

"These aliens...I didn't expect them to be this powerful..." Thor said.

"Do you see now? This is where you and your so-called Avengers are gonna die!" Loki said.

Loki fired a big fireball from the scepter at the Avengers, sending them flying to different places. He finds that Iron Man was the closest target among them and so decides to finish him off first.

"As for my first victim..." Loki said.

"Aagh!" Iron Man tries to get up but couldn't.

"Die, Iron Man!" Loki shouted.

Just before he could deal the finishing blow, a portal appeared behind Iron Man and sucked him up and after that, it disappeared.

"Damnit! I didn't expect that to happen!" Loki ranted.

He then turns his attention to the aliens.

"Find the remaining ones and bring them to me!" Loki issued an order.

The aliens obeyed and goes off to find the remaining Avengers while Loki stands on top of the Avengers Tower.


	2. Gathering of the 9 Heroes, Part 2

**JoJo World**

Somewhere in Egypt, we can see the Joestar group heading towards DIO's mansion.

"Alright, everyone! I think we're almost there." Joseph said.

"Finally! It's been too long since we're in Egypt, but we're here at last!" Polnareff happily said.

"Still, we must be careful around here. Who knows, there could be more Stand Users in the area." Avdol said.

"Right." Joseph said.

But all of a sudden, Lord Shadow's aliens appeared in front of them.

"W-What the?" Joseph was shocked by the aliens appearing.

"Aliens?!" Polnareff asked.

"What are they doing here? Are these aliens part of DIO's army as well?" Kakyoin asked.

"I don't know...They're probably trying to kill us." Joseph thought.

"Well, aliens or not, let's get this over with!" Polnareff said.

"Alright! Let's go, everyone!" Joseph said.

The Joestar group summons their Stand and fights off the aliens. But little did they know, the aliens can actually see the Stands and attacked them.

"What?!" Jotaro was shocked.

"T-They can see...our Stands?" Kakyoin asked.

"Impossible! I thought only Stand Users can see Stands." Joseph said.

"Are these aliens...Stand Users, too?" Polnareff asked.

"No, I can't sense any Stand within them." Avdol answered.

They tried to attack again, but these aliens proved to be powerful for them.

"They're too strong..." Kakyoin commented.

"What should we do, Mr. Joestar?" Avdol asked.

"We should run away for now. If these aliens are after us, then I have a plan..." Joseph answered.

"Good grief...Guess we don't have a choice..." Jotaro commented.

The group decided to run away from the aliens. However, the aliens chased after them.

"They're chasing after us!" Polnareff said.

"Alright, we're gonna split up from here." Joseph suggested.

"Got it." Everyone nodded.

And so, the group went into separate ways in order to get away from the aliens. However, little did they know, the aliens also split up. One of the aliens managed to cornered Jotaro.

"Good grief...Looks like I have no choice..." Jotaro said.

He summons Star Platinum and tries to attack the aliens by punching them multiple times. At first, it seems to work, as the aliens were down. But they managed to get up and attacked Jotaro, injuring him a little bit.

"What?!" Jotaro asked.

Before he could get killed by the aliens, a portal appeared behind Jotaro and sucked him in. The aliens tried to go after the portal, but it closed before they can even go in. They then left the area in order to find the remaining group.

* * *

 **Kamen Rider World**

Somewhere in Japan, Lord Shadow's alien army can be seen wrecking havoc across the place. Wizard and Beast then arrives, surprised by the alien's appearance.

"Wait, what are these monsters? These aren't Phantoms!" Beast said.

"Maybe they're aliens?" Wizard said.

"Well, whatever they are, we must destroy them!" Beast declared.

"Now, it's showtime." Wizard said.

The two Riders then attacked the aliens. However, they were soon overwhelmed by the alien's power.

"They're way too strong..." Beast commented.

"I wonder who leads this aliens..." Wizard said.

"You really wanna know?" A voice can be heard.

Then, Gremlin appeared in front of them, alongside with more of Lord Shadow's aliens.

"Gremlin? I thought you were dead!" Wizard said.

"Hahahaha! Yes, you killed me in our last battle! But thanks to Lord Shadow, I am revived!" Gremlin responded.

"Uh...What's he talking about?" Beast asked.

"Probably another ally of his. Why are you leading this aliens?" Wizard asked.

"You see, Lord Shadow provided me with his army to help me achieve my goals." Gremlin responded.

"It doesn't matter. We're gonna defeat you, still!" Beast said.

"Oh? I don't think so." Gremlin said. "Get them!"

The aliens then attacked the Riders. However, like before, they were overpowered before they can even kill one.

"What's wrong? Looks like these aliens are giving you a hard time." Gremlin said.

"This is bad! If we keep this up, we're gonna be dead." Beast said.

"Take him away!" Gremlin ordered the aliens to take Beast away.

"Hey! What are you doing? Let me go!" Beast tried to release himself, but he couldn't.

"Now, it's just you and me, Wizard. I've been waiting for this for a long time..." Gremlin said.

Gremlin slowly approaches the weakened Wizard. But before he can even touch him, a portal appeared behind Wizard and sucked him in.

"I won't let you get away!" Gremlin said as he tried to go after him.

Unfortunately, the portal closed down before he can even go inside.

"Tch! He got away." Gremlin said. "No matter, I still got Beast."

He then approached the aliens and issued an order on them.

"Find the remaining Riders! I'm sure these two aren't the only ones..." Gremlin told the aliens.

Gremlin and the aliens then left the area with Beast captive, in order to find the other Riders.

* * *

 **DC World**

In Gotham City, Batman, alongside Robin, can be seen fighting off against Lord Shadow's alien army.

"Oracle, do you know what these aliens are?" Batman asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't search them in my database..." Oracle answered.

"Then they must be an entirely new alien race." Batman concluded.

"You think Superman knows anything about these aliens?" Robin asked.

"He might have. I'll go to Metropolis and ask him once we're done here." Batman responded.

Batman and Robin starts attacking the aliens. But they were surprised by the alien's strength, as they got hit during their attack.

"Whoa! They're powerful than I thought." Robin said.

"These aliens are as powerful as Superman. This is going to be a difficult fight..." Batman said.

"Well, well, well, look who's here..." A voice can be heard.

Then, the Joker himself appeared alongside Harley Quinn and more aliens.

"Joker..." Batman said.

"...and Harley, too." Robin said.

"What do you think, Batsy? These aliens are something, aren't they?" Joker sarcastically said.

"So, you're the one leading these aliens..." Batman said.

"Hahahahaha! Glad you figured it out, Bats. Actually, I just burrowed them." Joker said.

"Burrowed? What does he mean?" Robin asked Batman.

"He must be working with someone else...But who?" Batman thought.

"Nah-ah-ah! It's a secret between us, so I can't talk to you about it." Joker said. "Isn't that right, Harley?"

"You're right, Mister J." Harley responded.

"If you won't talk, then I'll force you to!" Batman said.

Batman tries to attack the Joker, but the aliens intercepted him.

"Hahahaha! I'm afraid you'll have to go through my buddies first, Bats!" Joker laughed. "Harley, you can have Robin while I deal with Bats!"

"With pleasure!" Harley said as she pulls a hammer and fights off Robin.

"Well then, what should I do to you?" Joker asked. "Oh, I know!"

Joker pulls out a gun and points it to Batman's head.

"Say goodbye, Bats!" Joker said.

But before he could pull a trigger, a portal appeared behind Batman.

"Oh? What's this?" Joker asked.

"A portal?" Batman was curious.

The portal sucked Batman inside and after that, it disappears.

"Well, I didn't expect that to happen...Oh well, he's gone now!" Joker said. "Harley, let's go back and celebrate our victory against Batman!"

"Alright, hon. What should I do with Robin here?" Harley asked.

"Just bring him along." Joker responded.

Joker, Harley and the aliens all left Gotham with Robin held captive.

* * *

 **Fire Emblem World**

Somewhere around Ylisse, Lord Shadow's army of aliens are attacking a village. Then, Lucina, Chrom and the Shepherds arrived in the village.

"W-What are these creatures, father? They do not look like Risen to me." Lucina asked.

"I do not know, Lucina. I haven't seen a creature like that before..." Chrom answered.

"What do you think should we do here, Milord?" Frederick asked.

"We're gonna destroy those creatures before they completely destroy the village." Chrom responded.

"Father, I'm coming with you." Lucina said.

"Of course, Lucina. I'm going to need your help here." Chrom said. "Alright, everyone! Let's move out!"

The group goes off to defend the village from the aliens. While the other Shepherd members go after the aliens on the other side of the village, Lucina and Chrom deals with the aliens that are trying to destroy a house.

"Stop right there, monster!" Chrom said.

"You will pay for destroying this village! For that, we shall destroy you with our power!" Lucina declared.

The two of them takes out their swords and fight the aliens. At first, it seems that the two were able to damage them, but soon, they are overwhelmed by their power.

"W-what power!" Lucina said.

"These monsters are way poweful than I could imagine..." Chrom said.

"What should we do, Father?" Lucina asked.

"I don't know. If only he was here..." Chrom said.

They tried to attack the aliens again, but they were still being outpowered. The other Shepherds were no match for them, as well.

"Even our friends are no match against these monsters..." Lucina said.

"I suggest you surrender right now, Ylissean!" A voice can be heard.

"That voice..." Lucina was shocked upon hearing the voice.

Then, Validar teleported to the field. Lucina and Chrom were surprised by his appearance.

"Validar? Impossible! I thought we've killed you last time!" Chrom said.

"I guess even Hell itself doesn't have a room for me." Validar responded.

"So, you're the one who leads this creatures." Lucina said.

"Yes. It's all thanks to the man who revived me. You see, he let me burrow his army in order to help me." Validar explained.

"What are you planning this time?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, I'm afraid I won't be telling you about my plan. Because you're all gonna die right here!"

Validar performs a magic spell and fires a purple fireball at the two, which sent Chrom flying far away from Lucina while she managed to dodge in time.

"Father!" Lucina cried.

"Well, it looks like you're gonna die. For Grima!" Validar said.

Validar prepares for another magic spell, but before he could fire it at Lucina, a portal appeared behind Lucina.

"Hmm?" Validar wondered.

"What? A portal?" Lucina asked.

The portal starts to suck Lucina inside and disappeared afterwards.

"Hmm...I was going to kill her with my spell, but I guess that would do, as well." Validar said. "Now..."

Validar turns his attention to Chrom and the Shepherds, who were all unconscious.

"Bring them back to my lair! I had something for them..." Validar ordered the aliens.

Validar and the aliens all left the ruined village, with the aliens carrying the body of Chrom and the others.

* * *

 **Team Fortress 2 World**

In Coal Town, Gray Mann's robots and Lord Shadow's aliens are rampaging across the town. Shortly afterwards, the RED Team alongside Miss Pauling arrived and they were surprised by the alliance between robots and aliens.

"What the? Robots and aliens working together?" Scout was surprised.

"Are those actual aliens? Or are they just robots in disguise?" Soldier asked.

"Hmm..They seem look like actual aliens to me." Heavy commented.

"Does the Administrator know about this, Maam?" Engineer asked.

"No, The Administrator never told me anything about aliens working with Gray Mann." Miss Pauling answered.

"Oohhh. These aliens are interesting. I shall grab one of them to examine later." Medic said.

"The question is...Where did he acquire these extraterrestrial beings?" Spy wondered.

"Well, it ain't matter, mate. Let's get them already!" Sniper said.

"Right. Good luck, everyone." Miss Pauling said.

The team moves out to where they are. Scout, Heavy, Soldier and Medic are on the frontlines, attacking the robots and aliens, but even with their combined might, they are still no match against the robot-alien army.

"Ugh...This aliens are more powerful than Heavy thought..." Heavy said.

"How are we supposed to defeat them if they're this powerful?" Scout asked.

"Leave it to me! Heavy, are you ready?" Medic asked.

"Charge now, Doctor!" Heavy said.

Medic activated the Ubercharge on Heavy, which makes Heavy invulnerable for a short amount of time. Heavy managed to destroy all of the robots and aliens with his minigun.

"Well, that was fast." Scout said.

"I guess these alien weren't even trying." Soldier said.

But, the aliens actually survives from the attack and gets up.

"Impossible!" Medic was shocked.

"How were they still alive? I thought Heavy killed them all." Heavy wondered.

"Well, I guess that didn't work..." Engineer thought.

"Well, take this, you monsters!" Soldier said as he fires his Rocket Launcher at the aliens.

But the aliens managed to deflect the rocket back to him, sending him flying.

"Soldier!" Scout said.

"How were they able to deflect the rocket?" Engineer wondered.

"Maybe they're just like Pyro." Scout thought.

"Except zhey did it with only their bare hands..." Medic continued.

"Hey, you think Merasmus has something to do with these aliens?" Scout asked.

"That could be possible. But it's very hard to believe that Merasmus would willingly work with Gray Mann." Medic answered.

"Yeah. Why would that wizard team up with an old man like him?" Demoman added.

"Alright, let's go, everyone!" Heavy commanded.

Heavy, Scout, Demoman and Pyro tried their best to attack the aliens once more, but the aliens managed to take all the punishment. Spy even tried to backstab one of them, but the aliens managed to avoid it in time and attacks him, knocking him unconscious.

"Oh no! Spy!" Heavy cried.

"It's not working. They just keep coming." Scout said.

"Not even my Sentry could take them out..." Engineer said.

"What's wrong, guys?" Miss Pauling asked.

"These aliens...They are more powerful than those robots." Sniper responded.

"They can literally survive all of our attacks." Scout added.

The aliens then attacked the Scout, Demoman, Pyro and Medic, sending them flying towards the Engineer.

"Guys! Are you okay?" Miss Pauling was worried.

"Yeah, we're fine, Miss Pauling." Scout answered.

"Uh-oh! They have surrounded Heavy!" Engineer said.

"You've got to get outta there, Heavy!" Miss Pauling shouted.

The aliens tried to kill the Heavy, but before they could, a portal appeared behind Heavy and sucked him inside. The portal disappears afterwards.

"What just happened?" Scout asked.

"It looks like the portal got Heavy." Engineer answered.

"He must have been teleported into another dimension..." Medic thought.

"Yeah, like anyone would believe that theory!" Scout said.

"I think he's right, Scout. He could have been teleported somewhere..." Engineer said.

The aliens started to go after the remaining memebers.

"Uh-oh! The aliens are coming after us!" Scout said.

"Quick! We need to get out of here!" Miss Pauling said.

The group decided to escape from Coal Town from the aliens.


	3. The Introduction

In a place where everything is white, a portal appeared there and Ryu came out of it and disappeared afterwards. Ryu wondered where he ended up.

"Where am I?" Ryu asked himself.

He continues to wander around the white place. He realized that there is literally nothing here.

"What is this place? I haven't been into this place before..." Ryu thought.

Then, another portal appeared and Iron Man came out of it and disappears afterwards. Ryu seems to recognized him.

"Wha? Where am I?" Iron Man asked himself.

"Iron Man?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, hey, Ryu. What are you doing here?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm not sure. A portal somehow send me here." Ryu answered.

"So am I. Anyway, any idea where we are?" Iron Man asked again.

"I have no idea where we are right now. This place looks empty." Ryu responded.

Then, another portal appeared.

"Another portal?" Ryu asked.

"Oh, great. Who's it gonna be this time?" Iron Man asked as well.

Heavy came out of the portal and then disappears afterwards.

"Ugh! Where...am I?" Heavy asked.

"Do you know this guy?" Iron Man asked Ryu.

"I haven't seen him before..." Ryu responded.

Heavy then saw Ryu and Iron Man. He thought of them as enemies and prepares his minigun to attack them.

"Hey, you! Where am I?" Heavy asked.

"Whoa, calm down, big guy. We're not even sure where we are." Iron Man said as he tried to calm Heavy down.

"What do you mean?" Heavy asked.

"We were sent here by a portal, just like you do." Ryu answered.

"So, you're not enemies?" Heavy asked.

"No, we're not." Iron Man answered.

Upon hearing this, Heavy lowered his minigun.

"Okay, big guy. Why don't you introduce yourself?" Iron Man suggested.

"Well, I am-"

Before he could say his name, another portal appeared.

"Look. There's another portal." Ryu said.

"Should I prepare my weapon?" Heavy asked.

"Yeah, just in case if it's an enemy." Iron Man answered.

Heavy prepares his minigun into the portal and Jin came out of a portal and disappeared afterwards.

"Jin?" Ryu seems to recognize Jin.

"You know this guy?" Heavy asked.

"Yeah. We have met during the incident in Shibuya." Ryu explained.

"Oh, I guess that mean he's our ally, then." Iron Man said.

"Alright, he seems to be a good guy..." Heavy said.

"Ryu, where am I?" Jin asked.

"We're not sure. We also got here by the same portal that took you here..." Ryu respond.

"I see...So, who are these two?" Jin asked.

"Oh, these two also ended up here through that same portal." Ryu responded.

But before they could introduce themselves, another portal appeared.

"Again? I'm getting sick of being interrupted." Heavy was annoyed.

"I guess we'll have to introudce ourselves later until these portals stop appearing." Iron Man said.

Lucina came out of the portal and soon disappeared.

"Hey, Ryu. Isn't that..." Jin asked.

"Lucina?" Ryu continued.

"Ryu? Jin? What are you two doing in here?" Lucina recognizes the two.

"We were also sent here by the portal." Jin answered.

"I see...So, what is this place?" Lucina asked.

"We're not certain where we are right now." Ryu responded.

"So, is she our ally, then?" Heavy asked.

"Yeah." Jin responded.

"Who are these people? Were they also sent here by the portal?" Lucina asked.

"Yes, they have. But don't worry, they are not enemies." Ryu answered.

Then, another portal appeared.

"What the? Another portal?" Lucina asked.

"Oh, great. Another one." Iron Man is getting annoyed by the portals appearing.

Jotaro came out of portal and disappeared afterwards.

"Uh...do anyone know this guy?" Iron Man asked.

"I have not seen this guy before..." Heavy answered.

"Me neither." Ryu also answered.

"Hey, can you tell me where I am?" Jotaro asked.

"We don't know, actually. We were also sent here by the same portal." Iron Man answered.

"Good grief...There were other people who got sucked in the portal." Jotaro said.

"Can we consider you our ally?" Lucina asked.

"He seems to be a good guy..." Iron Man said.

"Don't worry, I won't hurt any of you." Jotaro answered.

"Well, I guess he is our ally." Heavy said.

"Okay, how about this? Why don't we all go together and explore this place." Iron Man suggested.

"Hmm, that's a good idea. Maybe we can find the person responsible for sending us here." Lucina agreed.

"Alright, let's go!" Iron Man said.

But before they could explore further, another portal appeared.

"It looks like another portal appeared..." Jotaro said.

"Yeah, but I wonder who's it gotta be." Ryu said.

"Maybe it's another ally we could recruit." Lucina said.

"Ugh, I'm getting sick of these portals." Iron Man said.

Batman came out of the portal and after that, the portal disappears.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me..." Iron Man was not happy to see him.

"What's wrong, Iron Man?" Ryu asked.

"Stark? What are you doing in here?" Batman asked.

"I should be the one to ask you that, Bats." Iron Man retorted.

"You two know each other?" Jin asked.

"Yeah...we have met this one time when our worlds merged into one..." Iron Man explained.

"And who are these people behind you?" Batman asked.

"Don't worry, Bats. They are our ally, cause they were also sent here by the portal." Iron Man answered.

"Where are we, exactly?" Batman asked.

"We're not even sure. It seems like we're not in Earth anymore..." Iron Man answered.

Then, another portal appeared.

"Look! There's another portal!" Lucina said.

"This better be the last one." Iron Man said.

"We'll have to see..." Ryu said.

May came out of the portal and disappeared afterwards.

"A little girl?" Batman asked.

"Let's ask her out." Iron Man said.

"W-Who are you people? Are you here to kidnap me?" May asked.

"What? No! We wouldn't do that, especially to a little girl like you." Iron Man answered.

"Then why did that portal brought me here?" May asked.

"Look, we don't know, okay? We were also brought here by that same portal that took you in here." Iron Man explained.

"Huh? You mean you're not bad guys?" May asked.

"That's what we're trying to say." Iron Man answered.

"Oh. I guess I can trust you, then." May said.

"We're trying to explore this place, would you like to come with us?" Ryu asked.

"Sure. I've got nothing else to do here, anyway." May answered.

"Alright, but we're gonna stay here first, just in case if there's another portal coming..." Iron Man said.

Then, another portal appeared in front of them.

"See? What did I tell you?" Iron Man said.

"Let's hope it's someone we can trust..." Heavy said.

Wizard came out of the portal and after that, the portal disappeared.

"Huh? Where did that portal take me?" Wizard asked.

"Oh, another superhero." Iron Man said.

Wizard saw the group and approaches them.

"Uh, can you guys tell me where I am right now?" Wizard asked.

"Actually, we don't know where we are." Ryu answered.

"Eh? What do you mean?" Wizard asked.

"We just got here by the same portal that took you in..." Lucina explained.

"Oh, I see...So, where are you guys going?" Wizard asked.

"We're gonna explore this place to see if we can find anyone who could help us." Iron Man said.

"If that's the case, I'll come with you." Wizard said.

"Alright then, let's go already! I'm getting sick of these portals appearing." Iron Man said.

"I'm afraid that is no longer necessary..." A voice can be heard.

The group were alerted by this voice and prepares themselves.

"What was that?" Heavy asked.

"I don't know. We have to be on guard, everyone!" Lucina said.

The blonde man from earlier appeared in front of them.

"Settle down, warriors. I am not here to hurt any of you." The blonde man said.

"Who are you?" Iron Man asked.

"My name is Udar. I'm the one who brought you all here." Udar introduced himself.

"Why did you brought us here?" Iron Man asked.

"As you can see, the 9 Earths are under attack by a being named Lord Shadow." Udar explained.

"Lord Shadow? I've heard Bison mentioning that name." Ryu said.

"So does Loki." Iron Man said.

"Validar, as well." Lucina said.

"Yes. He has managed to recruit some of the villains of the 9 Earths to his party." Udar explained.

"But how did he managed to invade the 9 Earths?" Batman asked.

"With this." Udar said as he showed a holographic depiction of the Staff of Dimensions.

"What's that?" Jotaro asked.

"That is the Staff of Dimensions. This will allow anyone to travel through dimensions, as the name states." Udar explained.

"So, he used this Staff of Dimensions to invade our Earth." Iron Man said.

"Yes. However, he is not alone on this quest, for he brings along his army of aliens... I believe you recently fought them..." Udar said as he showed a holographic depiction of Lord Shadow's aliens wrecking havoc across the 9 Earths.

"Hey! Those are the aliens that tried to attack me!" May said.

"So, this is where Bison got these aliens from..." Ryu said.

"Loki has those aliens, as well." Iron Man said.

"So does Validar." Lucina said.

"And the Joker..." Batman said.

"Gremlin also has those aliens." Wizard said.

"He has allowed these newly-recruited villains to use his army of aliens to their own leisure. Currently, he is conquering all the 9 Earths. And that is why I brought you all here." Udar explained.

"So, you want us to save the 9 Earths from these aliens?" Iron Man asked.

"Yes. You must travel to each Earth and work together to save the planet from Lord Shadow and his army of aliens." Udar answered.

"But how are supposed to deal with the aliens? They're way too powerful for us." Ryu asked.

"Ah, yes. Then allow me to give you these..." Udar said as he gave all 9 a stone.

"What's this?" Heavy asked.

"It is called the Stone of Strength. As long as you have it, it will allow you to defeat those aliens easily." Udar explained.

"Well, this is helpful..." May said.

"Before you go, would you like to introduce yourselves? This is my first time meeting all of you." Udar asked.

"I guess we're gonna do it..." Iron Man said.

"Yeah. That way, we can finally know each other." Lucina said.

"Alright, I'll go first." Ryu said. "My name is Ryu. Nice to meet you all."

"Hi, my name is May." May introduced herself.

"I am Jin Kazama..." Jin introduced himself.

"My name is Tony Stark, but right now, you can call me Iron Man." Iron Man introduced himself.

"I'm Jotaro Kujo..." Jotaro introduced himself.

"I am Haruto Soma, but in this form, I'm known as Kamen Rider Wizard." Wizard introduced himself.

"Wait, you're a Kamen Rider?" May asked.

"Yeah. Why?" Wizard asked.

"Well, it's just that I've met another Kamen Rider this one time when he came into my world." May explained.

"Oh. Mind telling me who this Rider is?" Wizard asked.

"Maybe later." May answered.

"I'm Batman, that's all you need to know..." Batman introduced himself.

"My name is Lucina, Princess of Ylisse." Lucina introduced herself.

"I am Heavy Weapons Guy, but you can call me Heavy." Heavy introduced himself.

"Alright. Now that you introduced yourselves to each other, let us proceed." Udar said.

Udar opens up a portal that will take them to one of the 9 Earths.

"So, where does this lead to?" Iron Man asked.

"I'm afraid I'm not gonna tell you." Udar answered.

"Huh? Why not?" May asked.

"Once you enter this portal, I want all of you to figure out where this portal took you." Udar answered.

"So, you want us to figure it out, huh? I'm okay with that." Iron Man said.

"Good. Then, I wish all of you good luck!" Udar said.

The 9 Heroes went inside the portal and after all of them are inside the portal, it disappears.

* * *

 **If you're wondering why May knows about Kamen Riders, read my very first fan fiction I've made, The Birth of PokeBugster and you'll understand why.**


End file.
